Open Mic Night
by Kate Lotus
Summary: The gang go to the local library's Open Mic Night...right after Fang and Max have a little...dispute. Nothing could go wrong...from a couple songs.....right?


**Okay this is my 1****st**** Max x Fang (Fax) fanfic! I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing this fanfic a whole bunch!!! **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. **

Max POV

It's been 2 years since we've defeated Itex, and since we've all started to live with Dr. Martinez and Ella. And I've loved every minute of it. But tonight I was a little annoyed. With three little girls. I sighed. How could I ever let Ella, Nudge, and Angel talk me into agreeing to go to Open Mic Night at our local library? I have _no_ idea what so ever. I guess it was those dang Bambi eyes…and right after the fight with Fang…

_Flashback: _

"_Pleeeeeease!" I gulped. They had me cornered. They, being, Ella, Nudge and Angel. They'd been begging me to take them to the library tonight, after they'd found out that it was Open Mic Night. I'd said no about 50 times. They looked up at me, all giving me the perfect Bambi eyes. _

"_Aghh! Fine. Go tell the Gasman and Iggy and I'll get Fang. Ah, Ella, make sure it's okay with mom!!" Ella nodded and ran out of my room. Nudge and Angel were about to follow when Angel turned around in my doorway. _

"_Um, Max?" She said apprehensively._

"_Yes honey?" I said, walking over to her and stroking her hair._

"_Will you sing a song too? Ella and Nudge are both doing a dance routine together and I didn't want to be the only one singing." I chuckled and kissed her forehead._

"_Of course honey. Now go get ready, okay?" She nodded and hugged me, then ran off to get her CD. I shook my head. Now, to go tell Fang. I flipped through some songs on my iPod as I made my way to his room, and knocked on the door. No response. _

"_Fang? I'm coming in." I said, opening the door to his room. I was momentarily shocked but got over it and sat on the edge of his bed. He was shirtless, in only low riding dark jeans, pacing, and running his hands through his hair._

"_Uh, Fang? You okay?"_

"_Yeah, just fine. What's up?" He said, coming over and sitting next to me. _

"_We're going to Open Mic Night at the library. The girls cornered me and hit me with their Bambi eyes. Those little…" I trailed off. I hunched my shoulders in defeat. I heard Fang chuckle and looked up. Fang's face was just inches from my own. _

"_Wh-what are you doing?" I asked; my breath hitched. _

"_Max…" He whispered. "My Max…" He said as he carefully kissed my forehead, then lips. I immediately stood up. As I tried to stand up, I could feel something holding me back. I looked back to see Fang's hand around my arm. I just shook my head, and ripped my arm out of Fang's grasp._

"_I'm sorry Fang…Let's just get ready to go…okay?" I said, leaving without waiting for an answer. I quickly shut the door behind me and made my way to my room. I sank down to the ground and hugged my knees. What was that? Why did his touch make me jump like that? It never did before now…Ugh! Whatever. I stood up and sat down at my computer desk, and made a CD of a few of the karaoke songs I had on my iTunes. I went downstairs to see everyone waiting by the front door. Except Fang. _

"_Where's Fang?" I asked the flock. They just shrugged. Except for Angel._

"_He's getting ready." She said, then clapped excitedly. "Yay! Fang's singing too!" I turned around to see Fang making his way down the stairs, with a CD in his hand. He looked at me and I instantly looked away. What was this feeling? I don't understand any of it._

_End Flashback._

So here we are. Nudge and Ella practically bouncing with excitement. They hurried up to one of the employees, a bored looking teen, and asked if they could do their dance. The employee agreed and the girls jumped up and down. Those crazy kids. The CD started playing and they took center stage.

They started looking down for the first few beats of the song. Then their heads snapped up and they brought their fists up to their shoulders. Then one fist at a time. They punched the air and just kept on going. They are pretty good! Well, I mean one is a bird mutant, but you get my point. Their dance was about 3 minutes long and they were both out of breath by the time they were finished. **(Link will be posted soon!)**

"So, how'd we do?" They both asked, simultaneously.

"Great!" I said, pulling them closed and kissing the top of their heads. Angel looked up at me.

"Can I go next?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure sweetie." She hugged me and got up on stage. I looked over to Gazzy and Iggy. Gazzy must've been explaining the dance to Iggy. But Iggy could just listen to the rest of us singing. They both looked a bit excited to be here. I smiled. My boys. I gave a sideways glance to Fang, not knowing what to expect. He was just looking at Angel, giving her one of his rare smiles, in which she returned. The music started with background vocals.

_To love again_

_To love again_

_To love again_

_To love again_

_To love again_

_Drowning in tears that won't be me  
I will soon be free from the chains of all this pain inside  
And though I cry it won't be long till I regain the strength to know  
I can go on  
I will find my way through the heart break I will not give up on love  
I believe_

My jaw dropped from the first line she sang. Where did she learn this song? When did she learn to sing so well? It's just so grown up! I saw her wink at me, then at Fang. I flushed.__

I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again

All of these tears time will dry them I will survive them  
And make it through into another day all of this pain  
Time will heal it there'll be a time sometime I know  
I won't feel it  
I will live through life without you after the hurting is done  
I believe

I looked at Fang, who was just listening to Angel's voice. It couldn't be…could it? Me…and Fang? I…couldn't love him…could I? _  
_

_I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again_

_  
I will find someone who deserves my touch after all the hurt is through  
I will be so over you I will not give up on love  
I believe yeah  
_

I looked back at Fang, who was now looking at me. I…do I? Do I really love him?

_Yes, you do. _Who's voice in my head. I looked up at Angel, who was smiling at me. Hmm, so she could tell…I smiled back at her, mouthing 'I love you baby!'

_  
I will learn to love again I will learn to trust  
Once this heart can start to mend  
I will learn to  
Learn to love again_

Oh yeah yeah oh oh love again

(To love again...) x8

Several people clapped and whistled as she got off the stage and made her way into my arms. She looked up at me knowingly.

_You really do love him. And he loves you too. Lots and lots._ She thought. I scooped her up into my arms.

"I guess I really do kiddo." I looked over to where I thought Fang was only to find him at center stage, getting ready to sing.

"Good luck Fang!" Angel shouted, then giggled. He smirked as he started singing.

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless? _

I froze. He was looking at me. I'm so…sorry Fang…I'm such an idiot…I could hear the pain in his voice.__

How could you be so, cold as the winter wind when it breeze, yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me, yo  
I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me  
And now you wanna get me back and you gon' show me  
So you walk around like you don't know me  
You got a new friend, while I got homies  
But in the end it's still so lonely

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?  


I held on to Angel tighter, shaking from facing the truth. Angel hugged me tighter too, as she thought, _it's only because he loves you._

How could you be so Dr. Evil, you bringin' out a side of me that I dont know...  
I decided we weren't gon' speak so  
Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone  
Why does she be so mad at me fo'  
Homie I dont know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go  
You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?

Talkin', talkin', talkin', talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you  
So I got something new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies  
I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night.... 

I knew how to make it up to him…even if it didn't work, I still had to try. I. Love. Him. And I was an idiot for just now realizing it, after, what? 6, 7 years?_  
_

_In the night, I hear 'em talk,  
the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul to a woman so heartless...  
How could you be so heartless?  
Oh... How could you be so heartless?_

Most of the girls there were screaming. Telling him how hot he was and how they loved him, almost like a Jonas Brothers concert. I watched him walk of the stage, but didn't see where he went afterwards. I looked down at Angel.

"Go…" She said. I nodded and put her down and made my way to the stage. I gave my CD to the bored looking employee.

"What track?" She asked, popping a gum bubble.

"Um, 6 I think." She muttered okay as I made my way to the stage. My heart was beating faster than normal. I mean, I was just going to admit my feelings for Fang in front of a bunch of people I didn't know…and ones that I did that would hold it above my head…nothing to be nervous about, no, not at all.

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should of been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you_

Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to

There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I now how I feel about you  


I looked in through the crowd to see if Fang was anywhere near. I didn't see anything until…Angel! Angel was sitting in his lap, softly talking to him, though his eyes were on me. I'm sure that I was red._  
_

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you

I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you

I poured all my heart and soul into these words I was singing, because I knew they were all true. I looked back at Fang who was still holding Angel in his lap. He was intent; just listening, and I hoped with all my heart that he knew that I was sorry for everything, and everything I was singing was true.

_  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

Not a day, pass me by  
Not a day, pass me by  
When I don't think about you  
And as though, moving on  
Cause I know, you're the one  
And I can't be without you

_Point at Fang_. Angel's voice told me to do. I had no choice but to do it. Fang turned slightly pink and Angel just giggled. I must've looked as red as a tomato or a cherry. Angel, I will get you for this.__

Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now 

_Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now

People cheered as I walked off the stage, embarrassed and satisfied. I sat back where I was and Angel hopped back in my lap. I looked at Fang who was giving me a –we'll-talk-later- look. I nodded, knowing something big was going to be happening after we got home. I felt someone grab my hand and squeeze it. I was glad to know it was Fang's

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

It was 11:49 and I was trying to sleep. God knows I couldn't. Ever since Fang and I got home, we hadn't said a word. Dr. Martinez had sent us to bed a few hours ago, but here I am still lying awake. I rolled over to my side, by back and wings facing the door frame. I thought I heard my door open, and assumed it was my mom. That is until I felt a hand on my ribs and a mouth next to my ear.

"Meet me on the roof in 5." He whispered. I gave the slightest of nods and he disappeared. I waited a few seconds before getting up, opening my window, and sliding out. Jumping onto the ledge, I sat on the roof, waiting on Fang. I let my legs dangle off the edge of the house, enjoying the light breeze. I heard footsteps behind me and saw Fang holding out his hand to me. I got up and took it as we both unfurled our wings and took off into the night sky.

"So, you really meant that…huh?" Fang said, five minutes into the flight. I nodded and turned to him.

"Fang…I'm so…sorry…I didn't realize sooner." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"C'mon, let's go to the cave." Fang said, and I nodded. After ten minutes of silent travel, we made it to the cave; our only little place of solitude. We landed and started a little fire to keep us warm. I liked how Fang sat next to me.

"Fang, I—" I began, only to be silenced by his lips on mine.

"Shhh…I know…I know everything…Angel told me." He murmured against my lips. "She just doesn't sit in my lap for no reason." I giggled as he wrapped his arm my shoulder, pulling me closer. He leaned down; his lips near my ear. I could feel his warm breath down my neck, making me shiver slightly.

"You are the most important thing in my whole world. I don't know what I would do without you in my life. Max, I love you more than anything else. Please…stay with be and be mine…My Max…" I felt tears on my cheeks and nodded.

"Fang, I love you too…" I said as we moved in to kiss. I closed my eyes and remembered all those times I've ran…well, I'm not running anymore.

**OWARI**

**Hope you liked!! R n R please~!!!**


End file.
